User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/The Butterfly Effect
I'm not leaving or going on another break, just to get that out of the way. Lets have a (somewhat one-sided) serious chat for no reason, shall we? The butterfly effect is the theory that (i'm really over simplifying this) a small change can have a big impact later on. I got interested in the concept later last year when Until Dawn was released on the PS4. Me being the Xbox pleb I am, I've never played the game, but I have watched the numerous gameplay series' on YouTube, which really increased my intrigue. I've gone back in my memory and found these (maybe) in my life. I'll tell a quick story for a potential example. 10 or 11 years ago some family friends brought over an old Nintendo 64 for the hell of it and gave it to us (my parents really didn't want it but he persisted). It came with Super Mario 64, Mario Kart 64, and some M rated FPS game that I don't even remember the name of because my parents wouldn't even let me look at it. Through this, I was introduced to the world of gaming, and I was instantly addicted. Let me not understate this, I was addicted '''to Super Mario 64 in particular. For years, this was all I needed. I gradually increased my N64 game library with some cool, under recognized and rather unknown games like NHL Breakaway 98and Tigger's Honey Hunt (don't judge me i was like 5 ok), among others. I eventually "outgrew" it and got a Wii in late 2008/early 2009. Now, where am I going with this? Simple; there are a few potential 'butterfly effects' here. First off, the obvious one, getting the N64. My parents were really against the idea of me getting a gaming console and getting into that scene, but I did. If I didn't? I can almost guarantee things would probably be different in my life right now. I was ''really''''' musical from an early age (and I like to think I remain so somewhat today) partially due to the fact that both of my parents work/worked in the music industry. My Mom travelled the U.S. and Europe with a singing group in the 80s/90s and my Dad has worked as a technical director with a shit ton of people from Janet Jackson to Nirvana, and a shit ton of country music stars in this thing. (#notsohumblebrag). I wrote a song when I was 3 or 4 with chords on this shitty little blue guitar, and my parents still have it saved somewhere. This all sort of stopped when I got into gaming, and it's never really started again. And as they say, the rest is history. I was introduced to POTCO in 2007 and made my account on opening day with assistance from my father. My parents were beyond caring at that point. I'd like to think things would be different and I would have focused on music a lot more instead of gaming, and that's just one scenario. So, i've explained it to you (somewhat briefly) and i've told you a story, so now you know something. But now I want to know something. Somewhat seriously, if you can (I know it's hard but you can do it bby), tell me in the comments or wherever things like this that have happened in your life. NOW I'M DONE BEING SERIOUS FUCK YOU ALL WOOOOOO Category:Blog posts